Out Of The Woods
by AshlyHwang
Summary: Are we out of the wood yet? Yes we are .


Out Of The Wood

 _Summary : She lost him . But she find herself . And somehow that's everything ._

 _Cast :_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _X_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Taylor Swift_

 _James Corden_

 _CherryBlossom_

 _Rate : M(18+)_

Author P.O.V

Seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga kebanggan Jepang tampak sedang sibuk merapikan apartementnya yang sangat berantakan . Haruno Sakura , gadis blasteran Jepang-Eropa berusia 23 tahun itu baru saja pindah ke apartement barunya yang berada di tengah kota Seattle . Bibir mungilnya sedari tadi menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya . Bunyi telepon genggam miliknya menginterupsi kegiatan yang sementara dilakukan oleh gadis itu . Sakura meraih I-Phone 7 miliknya yang terletak di saku celana pendeknya . _Ino's calling_

"Ya? Ada apa Pig?"

"Hey Babe . Aku berada di lobby apartement barumu . Bisakah kau turun kebawah untuk menjemputku? Aku membawa beberapa botol wine untuk acara kita sebentar malam ."

" OK . Wait Babe . Aku akan segera menjemputmu . "

"Ok. Bye ."

Sakura mengambil kunci apartemennya berupa kartu , lalu segera menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya lalu segera melesat turun ke lobby bawah menggunakan lift untuk menjemput Ino .

Dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan dengan penerangan minim . Beberapa pasangan tampak menari dengan liar di lantai dansa . Bau alcohol dan bau asap rokok memenuhi ruangan tersebut . Disudut ruangan terdapat sekumpulan pria yang dikelilingi gadis berpakaian minim .

"Hei Sasuke-Teme ! Tumben kau mau bergabung dengan kami disini!" ucap seorang pria bersurai pirang lalu menyesap Brandy miliknya .

"Hn . Aku sedang butuh hiburan . Para wartawan itu hamper membuatku gila . " ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke . Aku mendengar hal ini dari Ino . Haruno Sakura pindah ke Seattle hari ini . Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu ya?" kata Sai sambal mengusap paha seorang wanita berambut merah yang ada dipangkuannya .

"Cih . Itu bukan urusanku ." Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celana kainnya .

"Berhentilah mempermainkannya Sasuke . Kau taukan dia mengorbankan banyak hal untukmu ." ucap Neji yang sibuk dengan gadget ditangannya .

"Well , masih ada satu hal yang belum dia korbankan untukku sih . Aku menunggu hal itu , setelah itu aku akan berhenti mempermainkannya dan membuangnya ." Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wanita cantik yang ada dipangkuannya mulai mengusap dada bidangnya .

"Tch. Dasar bajingan busuk!" umpat Gaara yang melemparkan tatapan sinis kearah Sasuke yang mulai meraba-raba tubuh wanita dipangkuannya .

"Kau hanya cemburu Sabaku . Aku berhasil menaklukkan hatinya sedangkan kau , mendapatkan perhatiaanya saja tidak bisa . " Sasuke tertawa sinis menatap Gaara yang sudah siap meledak .

"Cih . Liat saja , suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan karma karena mempermainkan Sakura ." ucap Gaara lalu segera meninggalkan tempat laknat itu .

"Hey Forehead! Dimana kau menyimpan gelas winemu?" Ino sibuk membuka lemari di dapur apartemen Sakura .

"Gelas winenya kutaruh di bak cuci piring . Aku sudah mengeluarkannya daritadi , kau tinggal mencucinya . " Sakura menyahut dari ruang tamu .

Apartemen Sakura yang semula berantakan kini sudah rapi berkat bantuan Ino . Setelah sibuk merapikan barang-barang Sakura , keduanya memutuskan untuk memesan masakan China dan 2 kotak besar _Pepperoni Pizza_ dengan extra keju . Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba , Ino menyiapkan wine yang akan mereka minum sebentar .

"Ino, kau sudah menghubungi Ten-Ten dan Temari?" Sakura muncul didapur hanya menggunakan kimono handuk .

"Yep. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan kesini . "

"Okelah . Aku ada dikamar kalau kau mencariku . Jemput mereka berdua kalau mereka sudah sampai disini . " Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang sedang mencuci gelas wine . Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya melewati ruang santai . Langkah terhenti begitu melihat sebuah kotak pink yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan TV yang menayangkan siaran berita . Sakura memungut kotak pink tersebut lalu membawanya masuk ke kamarnya .

 _Flasback_

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun! Liburan minggu depan ayo kita ke taman bermain." Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati pasta dengan saus tomat buatannya ._

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilangkan Saki , kita berdua tidak boleh berkencan didepan public . Aku tidak ingin kau terkena skandal apa-apa denganku ." Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya ._

 _Sakura ingin memprotes tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam . Sasuke terkekeh melihat gadisnya yang kelihatan ngambek . Pria 25 tahun itu mengusap kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih ._

 _"_ _Minggu depan aku akan kemari lagi . Kita akan menghabiskan waktu liburan berdua . "_

 _Sakura langsung memekik senang lalu memeluk kekasihnya . Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambal mengusap kepala kekasihnya ._

"Kalian berdua berencana membuat kita semua gendut ya?" ucap Temari menatap makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka berempat .

"Hey! C'mon sweety , kapan lagi kita berempat bisa berkumpul seperti ini ?" ucap Ino , meraih satu slice _Pepperoni Pizza_ lalu segera melahapnya .

"Yup. Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini . Apalagi Miss Sabaku ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi Mrs Nara . " ucap Sakura yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan di tulang keringnya . Sakura tertawa keras melihat Temari yang kesal menatapnya .

"Hei girls sudahlah ." ucap Ten-ten menenangkan Sakura dan Temari

"Hmm. Aku benci membahas pria pemalas itu ." Temari meraih gelas winenya lalu menyesapnya.

"Well. Sepertinya pria itu hanya akan bersemangat kalau kalian bermain di ranjang ." ucap Sakura asal , tangannya mengambil satu sendok besar _Kung Pao Chicken_.

"Ya ya ya ! Sai pernah berkata kalau Shikamaru hanya akan ikut nimbrung di dalam pembicaraan mereka kalau sedang membicarakan soal Sex .

Keempat gadis itu terbahak , setelah itu mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Hei Ten, bagaimana kabar si dokter cintamu itu?" Temari mengunyah potongan _Pepperoni Pizza_ nya yang kedua .

"Well, I have a big announcement to y'all girls ." Ten-ten tersenyum misterius menatap ketiga gadis dihadapannya .

"Apa itu ? " Sakura bertanya kepada Ten-ten yang tersenyum misterius .

"I'M GETTING MARRIED GIRLS!" Ten-ten berteriak senang sembari memperlihatkan cincin pertama yang tersemat apik di jari manis miliknya .

Ketiga gadis itu memekik senang lalu berhamburan memeluk Ten-ten .

"WOW! Congratulation my bride to be!" Ino memeluk Ten-ten dengan sangat erat .

"HEI! Aku tak bisa bernapas ." ucap Ten-ten

Sakura,Ino dan Temari tertawa lalu melepas pelukan mereka . Ten-ten tersenyum lebar melihat ketiga sahabatnya sangat antusias melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya .

"Apakah kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan?" Sakura bertanya pada Ten-ten .

"Tentu saja belum! Neji-kun baru saja melamarku kemarin ." ucap Ten-ten malu-malu .

"Aku turut berbahagia Ten!" Temari tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu .

"Me too. I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura tertawa sekali lagi melihat Ten-ten .

"C'mon girls . Kita bersulang untuk Ten-ten ." Ino mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi _Pinot Blanc_

"Cheers!"

Keempat gadis cantik tersebut bersulang kemudian menyesap _Pinot Blanc_ mereka masing-masing .

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap kue tart dihadapannya . Kue tart chocolate dengan garnish cherry tomato dan dark chocolate buatannya khusus untuk sang kekasih yang hari ini merayakan anniversary debutnya yang ke-4 . Bibir gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum . Manik emeraldnya sesekali melirik jam tangan Kate Spade yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya . Pukul 07.30 malam , itu artinya dia sudah menunggu selama 30 menit . Sakura menghela napas pelan lalu mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya . Gadis bersurai pink itu berusaha menghubungi Sasuke yang sudah terlambat 30 menit . Pria biasanya selalu tepat waktu dan paling membenci orang yang sering terlambat._

 _"_ _The number you're calling is not available please try again in a view minutes"_

 _Sakura kembali menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu . Seprang pelayan menghampirinya lalu menuangkan Champagne kedalam gelasnya . Sakura tersenyum kecil tanda terima kasih kepada pelayan itu . Menit demi menit telah berlalu , namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang . Jam tangan Kate Spade miliknya menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam . Sakura menghela napas kesekian kalinya malam ini . Tangannya melambai memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill . Sesudah membayar minumannya gadis itu melangkah keluar dari restaurant tersebut meninggalkan kue buatannya yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali ._

"Sakura! Lihat ." Ino menunjuk TV di ruang tamunya yang sedang menayangkan acara infotainment .

Pagi itu , Sakura dan Ino bangun paling awal lalu memutuskan untuk nge-gym di tempat fitness yang tersedia di lantai paling atas gedung apartemen Sakura . Setelah berolahraga selama 45 menit , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Sakura . Sampainya mereka disana , ternyata Ten-ten dan Temari sudah bangun dan sedang memasak makan pagi untuk mereka , setelah makan pagi dan mencuci peralatan makan dan peralatan masak , mereka berempat bergantian untuk mandi . Sakura terlebih dahulu menggunakan kamar mandinya . Selesai mandi , dia memutuskan untuk menonton acara TV favoritnya . Namun ternyata Ino malahan menunjukkan acara gossip murahan yang membuatnya muak dan merusak moodnya pagi ini .

 _Aktor papan atas Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam dengan seorang model majalah dewasa Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam romantic , keduanya melanjutkan acara kencan romantic mereka di apartemen mewah yang diketahui milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terletak di tengah kota Seattle . Belum ada konfirmasi selengkapnya dari kedua belah pihak , mengingat Uchiha Sasuke terkenal suka bergonta-ganti pasangan . Sebulan sebelumnya Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang menikmati kencan dengan seorang anak mentri Uzumaki Karin . Sepertinya …._

Sakura langsung mengganti channel TV yang sedang menayangkan berita infotainment tersebut. Gadis bersurai pink itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar . Ino menatap Sakura prihatin lalu memeluk sahabat pinknya itu . Tidak ada air mata diwajah cantik gadis pink itu , namun Ino tahu . Sakura sudah Lelah dengan semua permainan yang selalu dimainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke .

"Aku akan menendang penisnya keras-keras kalau kau mau Sakura ." ucap Ino dengan nada serius .

"Tak perlu Ino , aku akan membunuhnya kalau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ponsel milik Sakura berdering , layarnya berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk . Uchiha Sasuke . Sakura tersenyum sinis menatap layer ponselnya .

"Dasar bajingan ." Sakura mengumpat pelan lalu mematikan ponselnya kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju .

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura menatap layar TV di ruang tamu apartemen kekasihnya yang sedang menayangkan acara gossip mengenai kekasihnya dengan seorang wanita bernama Shion . Bulir air mata berjatuhan dari manik emerald gadis itu . Sasuke segera memeluk gadis itu mengusap kepalanya sembari mengecup kening gadis itu ._

 _"_ _Shhh. Berhentilah menangis sayang , aku bisa menjelaskan semua itu"_

 _"_ _Tch! Menjelaskan apa tuan Uchiha? Jelas-jelas kau memeluk dan merangkul gadis pirang itu!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke . "Kau berbohong! Kau berusaha menutup-nutupi hubungan kita dari media karena kau takut reputasi menurun kalau kau ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tapi kau malahan bermain dengan gadis lain dibelakangku!"_

 _"_ _Hei sayang . Kau lebih percaya berita murahan itu ? Shion hanyalah rekan satu agensiku . Kami makan malam Bersama dengan manager kami . Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu sayang "_

 _"_ _Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" wajah Sakura memerah karena air mata ._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku sayang . I love you babe." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura berulang kali ._

 _"_ _I trust you."_

"Sasuke-kun." Seorang wanita bersurai indigo menatap Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dihadapannya .

"Hn?"

"Berita soal kita makan malam berdua sepertinya sudah diketahui public ." ucap Hinata pelan sembari merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya .

Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang berukuran King Size milik Hinata , lalu memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai . Setelah berpakaian lengkap ,pria 27 tahun itu mengambil sebuah cek dengan nominal 25,000 dollar dari dalam dompetnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata . Wanita itu tersenyum kecil menerima cek tersebut , akhirnya dia bisa membeli Prada keluaran terbaru .

"Hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan teman 'bermain' " ucap Hinata dengan nada sensual .

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan wanita itu . Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar yang dipenuhi dengan aroma seks dan alcohol itu .

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di acara anniversary mereka . Sakura menatap datar ice cream cake dihadapannya yang sudah meleleh. Kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan dapur apartemen Sasuke . Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sebungkus kondom bekas pakai yang tergeletak dilantai dekat kamar Sasuke . Sakura membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya itu . Ranjangnya berantakan , botol alcohol terletak asal di atas lantai . Sakura melihat laci disamping tempat tidur Sasuke yang terbuka . Didalam laci itu terdapat 3 dos kondom yang sudah terbuka . Sakura tertawa miris , air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi semulus porselen itu . Dia dan Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan seks . Sakura selalu menolak setiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya berhubungan intim dengan alasan karena mereka belum terikat tali pernikahan dan Sakura menganggap seks diluar nikah adalah hal yang tabu . Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dengan perasaan hancur ._

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar .

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau tahukan aku sangat sibuk?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama 10 menit

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Sakura menyodorkan kotak berwarna pink kehadapan Sasuke . "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau meluangkan waktu berhargamu untukku . Kau boleh pergi sekarang . Aku yakin Hyuuga Hinata sedang menunggumu di ranjang apartemenmu ." Sakura tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke yang kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura . "Are we out of the wood yet? Yes we are . Goodbye ." Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Sakura .

 _"_ _Haruno Sakura , gadis berusia 24 tahun yang dijadikan bahan perbincangan akhir-akhir ini setelah music video debutnya rilis minggu lalu yang telah mendapatkan 50 juta viewer dalam waktu seminggu . Lagu 'Out Of The Wood' dengan nada yang catchy menjadi lagu favorit orang-orang belakangan ini . Hari ini kami mengundang Haruno Sakura . Gadis dengan surai pink yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buah bibir masyarakat . Kita sambut Haruno Sakura! "_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi studio "The Late Late Show With James Corden" . Tampak seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink dalam balutan short dress berwarna peach dengan sapuan make-up tipis diwajahnya berjalan sambal tersenyum cerah menatap audience yang memenuhi studio itu . Sang pembawa acara menyambutnya dengan antusias diselingi dengan candaan khasnya . Di akhir acara gadis cantik itu membawakan lagu ciptaannya .

Looking at it now, it all seems so simple  
We were lying on your couch, I remember  
You took a Polaroid of us  
Then discovered (then discovered)  
The rest of the world was black and white  
But we were in screaming color  
And I remember thinking

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet, good

Are we out of the woods?

Looking at it now, last December  
We were built to fall apart, then fall back together  
Your necklace hanging from my neck,  
The night we couldn't quite forget  
When we decided (We decided)  
To move the furniture so we could dance  
Baby, like we stood a chance  
Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying  
And I remember thinking

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet, good

Are we out of the woods?

Remember when you hit the brakes too soon  
Twenty stitches in a hospital room  
When you started crying  
Baby, I did too  
But when the sun came up  
I was looking at you  
Remember when we couldn't take the heat  
I walked out, I said, I'm setting you free  
But the monsters turned out to be just trees  
When the sun came up  
You were looking at me

You were looking at me  
Oh!

You were looking at me.  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods? (I remember)  
Are we in the clear yet? (Oh, I remember)

Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods?  
Are we in the clear yet?  
In the clear yet, good

Teriakan audience kembali memenuhi studio itu setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan gadisa itu berakhir.

Sasuke melempar tablet miliknya ke dinding kamrnya dengan keras . Pria itu berteriak keras sambal meninju dinding dihadapannya berkali-kali .

"Cih! Lihat saja Haruno Sakura ! Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali.!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi menatap box pink yang berisi foto polaroid dirinya dan Sakura , hadiah yang diberikannya kepada Sakura serta sebuah surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh Sakura .

 _Hei Sasuke-kun . Apa kabar? Kuharap kau bahagia setelah aku meninggalkanmu . Tentu saja kau bahagia . Aku sudah mengetahui semua permainanmu selama ini . Kau bermain api dibelakangku dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu . Kau berusaha mendapatkan keperawananku setelah itu kau akan membuangku . Aku tahu itu Sasu. Tapi maaf saja , kau tidak bisa menyamakanku dengan jalang-jalang yang haus akan penismu itu . Well,Terima kasih untuk 5 tahun ini . Walaupun kau hanya bermain-main denganku , tetapi aku tetap menghargaimu sebagai kekasihmu. Terima kasih Sasu kuharap kau bahagia ._

 _XOXO_

 _Haruno Sakura_

END.

She lost him . But she found herself . And somehow that's everything . – Out Of The Woods.

Haloo semuaa! Salam kenal! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku .

Silahkan tinggalkan comment mengenai fanficku ini!

Terima Kasih!^^v


End file.
